Bemular (Ultraman Legacy)
Bemular is an alien Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Appearance Bemular seemingly arrived on Earth on his own accord, flying in via Travel Sphere and landing in a lake, much like the first Bemular. Upon surfacing, this new Bemular proved far more aggressive, immediately beginning to rampage, attacking everything in sight. The AKDF was sent in to deal with the monster, their weapons having moderate effect, getting the monster's attention but not doing much damage. Bemular began to blast at the AKDF with his heat beam. Their jets managed to dodge the attacks until Ultraman Legacy appeared to deal with Bemular. After Legacy insulted the monster's short arms, the fight began. Bemular proved to be fairly physically weak, relying on his energy attacks, though Legacy managed to dodge these with ease. As such, the fight was fairly short, with Bemular being quite easily defeated, being tossed about by the Ultra before being blasted into oblivion by his beam. Revival It was later revealed that Bemular had in fact been a creation of Ultraman Astro, in an attempt at testing Earth's new defender. After the first fight between the two Ultras, Astro began to send out more Kaiju to weaken Legacy over time. One of such Kaiju was a revived Bemular, enhanced by Astro's mysterious powers. Thus, the purple colored and horned Astrium Bemular was born. Astrium Bemular was quickly dispatched to the Earth, landing in the middle of a major city and causing collateral damage almost immedietly. This prompted the AKDF to respond, and they quickly flew in to deal with the revived monster, Ishiro noting that scans revealed higher energy readings from Bemular than before. Eventually, Bemular managed to ward off the AKDF, and with it seeming like they would be unable to win against the monster, and knowing Astro's hand was at play, Akira Takeshi let his jet be caught in one of Bemular's blasts, using the explosion as a cover to transform into Ultraman Legacy. After quickly miming the act of placing Akira on the ground, Legacy thumbed up the AKDF and prepared to engage Bemular after Captain Muramatsu sent a thumbs-up back. This upgraded Bemular would not go down as easily as it's predocessor, bombarding Legacy with attacks so quickly that Legacy did not even have time to react before he was overpowered by this onslaught and knocked down. When Legacy got back on his feet, Bemular charged at him, using his new horns to strike at the Ultra. Bemular continued his attack, blasting and charging and generally hitting Legacy faster than he could react. Legacy was surprised by this due to how easy Bemular was before, but suspecting Astro's involvement found himself unsurprised at the same time. Thinking this out only gave Bemular time to strike however, physically with horns, with blasts of energy from his horns, his beam, his tail, a two-legged kick balanced on his tail, and even turning into his Travel Sphere and ramming Legacy. Eventually, Legacy decided upon a strategy to combat this foe, figuring his horns must have something to do with his enhancement. After the Kaiju charged at him once more, Legacy managed to grab hold of Bemular's horns, breaking them off with sheer strength. Afterwards, he kicked Bemular back before blasting him with his beam. Surprisingly, Bemular survived the attack, and attempted to retreat using his Travel Sphere. Legacy followed in pursuit, shooting cutters at Bemular's travel sphere in an attempt to stop him. Eventually the monster landed, turning around to blast Legacy with his heat beam whilst Legacy was still in the air. The Ultra quickly countered this with his own beam, causing the two to engage in a beam clash. This struggle of power continued, until eventually Legacy managed to overcome Bemular's beam and win the clash, causing Bemular to be obliterated. When Legacy landed, he noticed traces of "Astro's dark stuff" still present after Bemular's defeat. Legacy suddenly felt uneasy, grabbing his head as his eyes briefly flashed red, struggling to control himself. Legacy could only barely hear the sound of his own color timer blinking due to the disorientation. In the nick of time a familiar blue Ultra, one Legacy was only just beggining to know at this point, appeared in front of him. Outstreching his hand, the Ultra let loose a soft blue wave of light which caused the Astrium to dissipate, eventually clearing Legacy's head. "T-Thanks...." Legacy said to his unexpected savior. The blue Ultra simply nodded, before flying away. Legacy looked up at him, then down at his color timer, and flew off as well. Forms - Astrium= Astrium Bemular Bemular's Atrium-enhanced form brought on by Astro reviving him. Abilities: *Astrium Pale Heat Wave: An extremely powerful purple-colored beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. *Astrium Hyper Monster Attack: Rapid blasts of highly explosive purple energy are fired from Bemular's mouth. *Spherical Change: In order to gain rapid movement, Bemular can transform his body into a glowing ball of purple energy that allows him to fly through the air at speeds of up to Mach 2. He can fly at even faster speeds through space. **Travel Sphere Ramming: Bemular can use this travel sphere to ram at an opponent. *Underwater Adaptation: Bemular is capable of adapting into underwater environments. *Horns: Bemular gains horns in this form, which he can use to charge at enemies. **Horn Blasts: Bemular can emit purple, lightning-esc energy from his horns. **Energized Charge: Bemular can charge his horns with purple energy and charge with even more force than normal. *Bemular Kick: Bemular can use his tail to launch himself upward and kick forward with both feet. *Tail Whip: Bemular can use his tail to physically attack opponents. - }} Trivia *Originally, Empowered Bemular made an appearance in this series, but his role was replaced with Astrium Bemular, as it makes more sense for Astro's enhancements to result in an Astrium form than somehow turning him into Empowered Bemular. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Bemular variations